Fruta del mal
by Mukkun09
Summary: "¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué ese malhumor, esas palabrotas, y esa ejem calentura? Oh, es simple. Por una naranja. Así es. Todo eso por una estúpida y maldita fruta cítrica que, recién ahora, Aomine descubre que puede ser una jodida arma de seducción, provocativa y joder solo Sakurai es capaz de comerla de esa forma tan inocentemente erótica"


Hola, ¿Cómo están? Personalmente, estoy hecha bolsa por una estúpida gripe, así que si este fic es el peor que han leído hasta el momento, ya saben a quien echarle la culpa (?) en fin, no les haré perder más tiempo.

Espero que disfruten de mi nuevo fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…***Fruta del mal*…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le hierve la sangre. O no, eso no sería el verdadero término que usaría, pero _decir_ en voz alta- y ha esto nos referimos en el interior de su cabeza porque no tiene los huevos ni es _tan_ idiota como para realmente decirlo en voz alta, no al menos con todo el equipo y al/_los_ causante/_s_ de sus _male_s cerca- que es una jodida calentura lo que tanto le esta arruinando momentáneamente la existencia, le provoca ganas de romperse la cabeza contra la pared.

Porque Aomine no esta confesando nada. Solo insinúa. No se confundan, _joder._

Porque es imposible que sea _él_ quien lo provoca, porque es ridículo que sea por _eso_ que este así y porque se siente como un puto pedófílo depravado aun siendo que _él_ no esta haciendo nada realmente malo para dejarlo en _esas _condiciones, ni tampoco es menor de edad, ni es que Aomine le supere más que por unos insignificantes centímetros o _ya ni siquiera sabe que más decir;_ pero si no mantiene ocupada la cabeza en algo más que no sea en _él_ haciendo _eso_- un acto jodidamente inocente y normal, menos para Aomine porque lo esta imaginando de _otra_ manera- se le tiraría encima.

Así de fácil. ¿No es genial?

Esta delirando, -_bien_- lo reconoce, pero esos delirios son lo único lo que mantiene medianamente cuerdo y con el culo pegado al suelo de la cancha como debe ser, aun cuando su interior es un lío de hormonas e insinuaciones pequeñas e idiotas que no tendría que siquiera imaginar. Y seguro muchos dirán que no tiene sentido, pero para Aomine sí lo tiene y no tiene ganas de que nadie le lleve la contraria ¿les queda claro?

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué ese malhumor, esas palabrotas, y esa _ejem _calentura? Oh, es simple.

Por una naranja.

Así es. Todo _eso_ por una estúpida y maldita fruta cítrica que, recién ahora, Aomine descubre que puede ser una jodida arma de seducción, provocativa y_jodeeer_solo Sakurai es capaz de comerla de esa forma tan _inocentemente_ erótica.

Porque Sakurai no es conciente de esto ¿verdad?

_¡¿Verdad?!_

Por el bien de su salud mental- y la de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que estamos- es mejor que no hondee más en el tema y se concentre en jugar. Con un resoplido, rabioso y profundo cual animal frustrado sexualmente- admiren la indirecta- Aomine toma uno de los balones del canasto y empieza a- intentar- practicar por su cuenta, porque – _oh_ pobre alma en pena, cruelmente torturada- su compañero esta muy ocupando comiendo de una forma muy pornográfica una puta fruta. Y _ ¿Es posible violar una naranja solo usando la lengua?_ Aomine cree, a regañadientes porque se supone que tendría que dejar de pensar en eso, que Sakurai lo consiguió.

_Concéntrate_, gruñe en su interior frunciendo el ceño y saltando para realizar un tiro de tres puntos.

Obviamente, no le sale. Por hoy, o al menos hasta que el _infierno/_entrenamiento acabe, Aomine no podrá concentrarse.

Y se jode por eso. Por eso, por lo otro, por la naranja, por _esto_ que ni siquiera sabe de _dónde_ o _por qué_ salio, -o mejor dicho se niega a aceptar el _por qué_ y a causa de _quién_ se provocó- y de todos los que lo rodean y respiran el mismo aire que él. Menos de Sakurai, obviamente; el pequeño _hongo_ castaño no ha hecho más que comer una puta naranja porque Imayoshi-sempai se ha pasado con el entrenamiento mandando a más de uno a la banca o enfermería en casos de desmayo y de alguna manera tenía que volverle la azúcar a la cabeza.

Egoístas.

Con eso nadie pensó que harían que a Aomine le baje la sangre a _otro_ lado, concentrándose dolorosamente en _ese_ lugar, con el estomago encogido por quien-sabe-qué razones y la cabeza llena de imágenes demasiado graficas y _posiblemente_ imposibles, donde la naranja, Sakurai y él disfrutan de lo que queda de la tarde, talvez de la noche, la cama, las estrellas y una buena…

Aomine parpadea cuando oye un crujido de madera y un peso algo frío y flojo en la mano.

_Oh_, volvió a romper el aro de basket.

Mierda.

Aprieta el puente de su nariz con el dedo pulgar y el anular y respira hondo, tanto que casi se ahoga con el mismo aire- no pregunten, ni siquiera él sabe como eso puede ser posible, pero lo es- y traga saliva porque siente la boca y la garganta malditamente seca. Le esta empezando a doler la cabeza- talvez por los reproches y las ideas indecentes que revolotean dentro de su cabeza como si está fuera una puta pecera para mariposas silvestres- y los gritos del imbécil de Wakamatsu no le ayudan a no alterarse. Podría golpearlo, descargarse de alguna manera, pero ya ha tenido problemas por el último golpe que le ha dado y no quiere volver a eso.

Por eso- o talvez no tanto, sino más bien porque desde hace más de cuarenta minutos se le esta haciendo costumbre- su mirada viaja hasta donde esta Sakurai. Sentado en el borde del escenario con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Comiendo- chupando, mordiendo, jalando, _joderestoesunaputabromademalgusto_- distraídamente una nueva rodaja de esa puñetera naranja del mal.

Ojala que a la jodida fruta le haya dolido cuando la cortaron en cuatro.

Aomine desearía darse una buena patada _allá _abajo, como para evitar cualquier movimiento _involuntario_ y vergonzoso. Pero no llega para hacer eso. También podría pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera por él pero Aomine no se rebajaría a eso -primero porque eso sería algo estúpidamente masoquista y porque si lo sugiriera talvez se llevaría más de una patadita de caridad- y también porque Wakamatsu es justamente a quien más cerca tiene.

Aomine no le daría el gusto de golpearlo y cobrarse el rodillazo de la última vez.

Suspira y masajea sus sienes, apretándolas con fuerzas hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel, intentando despejar esos pensamientos impuros de su mente. Agradece en silencio que su remera sea lo bastante larga y holgada como para cubrir cualquier anormalidad. Aomine mordisquea sus labios, frustrado y bastante molesto, porque no ve la hora de irse y olvidar estos _desvaríos matutinos_ que esta teniendo en el día de hoy. ¡Con Sakurai, _maldita sea_! ¿Con qué cara lo miraría luego?

Los pensamientos vuelven a volar tras sus ojos sin que él lo notara.

_¿Cómo se vería Ryou con su remera puesta?_

_Bueno_, si a él ya de por sí le queda grande, el castaño ni siquiera necesitaría llevar pantalones con ella puesta. O los boxers…

…

¡Ya, está bien! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡No pienses e…!

Y, _carajo_, ¿desde cuando empezó con esta mierda de pensamientos? ¿Dónde quedó eso de las chicas de grandes pechos y pronunciadas curvas? Aomine no era gay, eso es _definitivo_.

Involuntariamente, vuelve los ojos en dirección al castaño y contiene la respiración, _ahora sí_, ya sin poder despegar los ojos de este.

_Tiene que estar haciéndolo apropósito._

Aomine se queda bajo el poste donde debería estar el aro de basket -que él arrancó sin querer- estático y con los ojos azul eléctrico fijos, brillantes y deseosos, en los movimientos mecánicos del castaño al comer la _fruta prohibida_. Él sabe- se convence, se obliga a creer- que es una manera meramente única de Sakurai, el comer la rodaja de naranja de esa forma. Porque si otra persona, de preferencia una chica linda de pechos grandes- es una vil excusa, le importa tres pelotas quien sea porque es lo ultimo en lo que realmente piensa- es la que lo hiciera, de la misma forma, seguramente Aomine se sentiría igual. Quiere creer eso.

Porque él no es gay. Tema zanjado y sepultado.

Fin de la discusión.

_Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no te imaginas a Horikita Mai u otra modelo pechugona para hacer más cómodas las vistas?_

Mierda, esa estuvo buena.

Sakurai roza ligeramente la punta de su lengua sobre su labio, rápido y escurridizo, para quitar el liquido que resbalaba por el y Aomine sin querer lo imita. Daiki muerde sus labios, contrariado, deseando poder estar más cerca y a la vez no estar en el mismo espacio- ¿era idea suya o el lugar se había vuelto más pequeño?-, y Sakurai toma otra rodaja, la ultima que queda en el plato de plástico que muy _amablemente_ le ha traído Imayoshi-san-fiel sirviente del Demonio de las frutas eróticas-, apretando los lados como para separar la dulce y jugosa piel de la cáscara y Aomine siente un golpe de calor en la boca del estomago casi obligándolo a doblarse por la mitad, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Piensa fugazmente que _sería genial_ que el fuego que siente en esos momentos correr por sus venas, quemara todas las mariposas/ideas que revolotearan en su cabeza. Pero entonces, Sakurai clava los dientes a uno de los lados de la rodaja y succiona con cuidado quitándole el jugo de su interior- tal como haría un maldito vampiro pasado de hambre- y Aomine piensa que las mariposas se alborotan aun más, crecen, se encienden e intentan desesperadamente huir del interior de su cabeza- por las orejas, la boca, la nariz o por donde puedan lograr salir más rápido- para revolotear morbosamente alrededor del castaño y cumplir la función por la que fueron creadas, dígase, hace una hora atrás.

Solo Sakurai puede volver un acto tan mundano en una indirecta vulgar. Porque para Aomine es algo así, o al menos en su mente- con las imágenes, colores y sonidos incluidos- lo es.

Aomine se sabe todo el proceso que realiza Sakurai al comer. Cada poco tiempo veía de reojo los movimientos que realizaba al comer lo otros tres gajos anteriores y en este ultimo no es diferente. Lo hace precisamente igual y Aomine no se priva del desquiciante deseo de verlo. Ya no le importa si lo ven los demás, ya no los oye ni los ve tampoco, ahora solo queda Sakurai y su pequeño y mordisqueado trozo de naranja.

Aomine pende de un fino hilo de calor el cual se desvanece poco a poco según el sensual moviento de los labios del castaño al saborear la fruta. Las mariposas/ideas dentro de su cabeza se detienen, también hipnotizadas por las vistas. Por eso, cuando Sakurai separa un poco más la rodaja de su cáscara, rasgando suavemente con los dientes inferiores para atrapar el extremo de la fruta en el interior de su boca, succionar con firmeza y volver a repetir todo el proceso hasta conseguir tener a toda la condenada dentro de su boca, Aomine siente como su pecho se comprime y su cerebro envía descargas de alerta por su espina dorsal, sus brazos, piernas y a su ya interesado miembro y sabe que ya le importa tres pelotas el perjuicio gay o toda esa mierda.

Sakurai literalmente le esta haciendo una mamada a esa rodaja de naranja y Aomine ya no puede ocultar- ni negar, ni evitar, ni nada- pensar que desearía que sea su miembro el cual este recibiendo tales mimos. Y Sakurai lo mira. De reojo, apenas durante un segundo en el preciso instante en que termina de deshacerse de la jodida arma del diablo en el interior de su boca y Aomine observa, con los ojos desorbitados y ya sin preocuparse por la cara de depravado que pueda componer su rostro, la lentitud con la que el liquido- seguramente frío y pegajoso- resbala burlonamente por la comisura de sus labios rojos, hinchados y brillantes por la saliva de su dueño cuando este acaba de masticar y tragar el jodido cítrico.

Pero solo bastó ese segundo para que Aomine notara en el interior de los ojos- grandes y calidamente castaños- de Sakurai la inocencia e ingenuidad con la que había realizado ese acto. Sin maldad ni morbo, puramente inconciente, como un niño pequeño que no se da cuenta de que ha ensuciado todo a su alrededor con un poco de su helado favorito. Un parpadeo de esos brillantes ojos color chocolate, una sutil inclinación de cabeza y Daiki ya no soporta más el calor que quema sus entrañas y tortura cruelmente a su desesperado miembro.

Sakurai borra el rastro del liquido que se desliza por su boca con un sutil movimiento de su lengua y ahora si, Aomine ya no es capaz de aguantar más y grita _¡ya basta!_ dentro de su cabeza- posiblemente también en voz alta ¿Qué carajo le importa?- mandando todo a la mierda y posiblemente más lejos y se acerca- ardiente, deseoso, frustrado, harto- a largas zancadas al castaño- tembloroso, sorprendido, asustado, vulnerable- y lo jala del brazo en dirección a los camerinos donde están las duchas, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Wakamatsu o los llamados de Imayoshi.

_Esto_ lo arreglaría ahora. Los dos, _juntos_.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, Aomine se adentra a los camerinos estampando a Sakurai contra los casilleros antes de cerrar de una patada la puerta. Sakurai se queja y Aomine se pega a él- urgente, como un puto animal en celo necesitado de atención- y levanta el mentón del otro para poder pegar su boca a la del más bajo. Apenas le da tiempo de abrir los labios, Aomine ya ha colado su lengua en el interior de la boca del otro antes de que sus labios siquiera se tocaran dispuesto a probar y borrar a la fuerza el dulce sabor de ese cítrico del infierno que tanto lo ha hecho arder.

Muerde, jala, succiona, chupa y recorre con hambre la cavidad del otro- todo a la vez- sin casi darle tiempo a este el poder seguirle el paso o siquiera tomar un poco de aire.

Y joder, eso es cualquier cosa menos un beso, pero es algo real y como bien dicen _la realidad supera la ficción_. Ni la unión de todas las mariposas/ideas- que ahora yacen desmayadas en algún rincón dentro de su cráneo por la sobrecarga- podrían acercarse siquiera a lo que Aomine esta sintiendo ahora. Pero no es suficiente, porque Aomine quiere que Sakurai sienta lo mismo que estuvo sintiendo él durante todo ese tiempo.

_Que sienta fuego en las entrañas y electricidad en las venas, mariposas en el interior de su cabeza y la necesidad de rogarle un poco más._

Y se deja llevar. Aomine hace todo lo que desea- lo muerde, lo saborea, lo acaricia, lo besa y un montón de cosas más- con su cuerpo porque es lo que quiere y porque él no es gay. Pero es Sakurai quien ha comenzando- de alguna forma- todo eso y entonces piensa que vale la pena hacerlo. No todo pero si lo suficiente. Y por un microsegundo recuerda, al escuchar unos cuantos gritos-a que no adivinan de quien- clamando por su nombre, que lo que hacen es dentro de los camerinos y que moralmente no esta bien. Pero entonces, Sakurai jadea contra su oído, con las piernas rodeando firmemente sus caderas refregando ambos miembros entre si mientras araña crudamente su espalda, con los labios hinchados, los ojos llorosos, sin camisa y un montón de mordidas y chupones en sus hombros, cuello y pecho- así es señores, los pecho planos también pueden parártela- y _¡A-aomine-san!_ le importa poco el trauma que pueda llegar a causar en sus compañeros si los encuentran.

Ya se encargaría después de pagarles la sesión de terapia a todos ellos.

Aomine se deshace ágilmente del agarre- y los pantalones blancos y los boxers negros- del castaño y lo voltea de cara a los casilleros pegándose completamente a él y Sakurai jadea, Aomine muerde el punto donde la clavícula y el cuello del menor se conectan- _jodidamente mío_- y rodea su pequeña cintura con los brazos antes de hundirse en él. Lento, provocativo, placentero, _por Dios._

Sakurai gimotea, Aomine gruñe- caliente, húmedo, estrecho y joder que bien se siente _malditasea_- antes de empezar con un frenético y _delicioso_ vaivén.

Alabada sea la puta naranja del mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, este fic es cualquier cosa pero la fiebre es la causante de esto y si no lo subía hoy se que nunca lo haría. Así que si recibo demasiados tomatazos o caigo en la cuenta de lo que he hecho, no se sorprendan de que este fic desaparezca (?) pero ya hablando enserio, me gustaría saber que piensan de el, por lo que agradeceré cualquier review que deseen dejarme n.n

Sin más que decir, me despido. Muchas gracias por haberse tomado un tiempo para leer mi historia. Espero que estén bien y que al menos haya conseguido robarle una sonrisa a alguien con esto c:

Nos leeremos luego. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Bel


End file.
